Hella Gay and Desperate
by ToraTsuin
Summary: Jean just wanted to find that someone. Perhaps a sign in the coffee shop he worked in wasn't the best idea. Especially when Eren, Sasha, and Connie walk in the front door. Mentions of Armin/Annie, JeanMarco blossoming in the end. Considering continuing. T to be safe.


Jean laughed in the empty caffe. It was about time to open, and the sign he placed near the door was priceless yet true. He was single, hella gay, kinda desperate, and wanted a number in his tip jar. His only hope was that his friends, namely Eren, Connie, and Sasha, wouldn't come by today like they typically did.

He sighed, knowing the trio, they would come in no matter what just to annoy him. Hopefully Mikasa or Armin came with the trio, only they could shut them up.

Flipping the sign, Jean waited in boredum for the customers.

Bells ringing, Jean glanced at the Jaeger siblings before getting started on Mikasa's drink. She never changed her drink, while Eren switched it up sometimes.

Yawning, Eren grinned, "Nice sign horse-face. I'll take the usual this time"

Mikasa merely shook her head at her brother's antics, "Morning Jean"

"Says the seventeen year old who likes smoothies with whipcream in the morning instead of coffee!" Jean retorted, placing Mikasa's drink on the counter, "Morning Mikasa."

Eren blushed lightly, "You know I can't have coffee! Mikasa would just take it from me and drink it if I ordered one anyway"

Sipping her drink, Mikasa sighed, "Sometimes I can't tell if both of you are nineteen. Or if you are really best friends"

"Well, he is my best friend after Armin," Eren shrugged, "but I am pretty sure Marco is closer to this horse-face than even I am"

"Yeah, and what about you and Annie?" Jean asked, placing Eren's smoothie on the counter, "You guys seem so hostile towards each other yet are close friends. At least the bastard here and I act like rivals at worst."

"That is different. You know Annie hates lots of attention." Mikasa rolled her eyes, "When out of the view of others, she more open you too."

Jean leaned against the counter, "So do you know if Connie and Sasha are going to come by? I need to prepare for their before coffee immaturity."

"Armin told me he was with them this morning, I think." Eren took out his phone, "Yeah, here it is! They are going to come by, but it shouldn't be too bad with Armin there."

"_Thank God._ I don't they would ever stop the jokes without someone else there."

Mikasa glanced at the clock, "Eren, we should leave. Thanks for the drinks Jean."

"Really?" Eren sighed, "Thanks Jean."

"Your welcome since it is helping my paycheck" Jean joked as Mikasa placed some money in the tip jar. "Good luck on those tests"

"Good luck yourself, horse-face!" Eren teased, gesturing to the sign, before closing the door.

Jean chuckled softly when he saw Mikasa hit Eren's shoulder. "Serves him right."

* * *

It was another slow ten minutes before Connie, Sasha, and Armin showed.

Armin smiled, "Good morning, Je-"

Connie had jabbed Sasha, pointing to the sign. She had interrupted Armin with her hysterical laughter. "Oh my gosh Jean! Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, dude. That is _pretty _desperate. It ruins your bad boy image" Connie laughed

"Mornin' Armin." Jean sighed, ignoring the idiots as long as possible, "Yeah I am serious, because not everyone can as easily find their other half as you two."

Connie grinned, swiping the drinks Jean had prepared for their arrival. "Your image though bro. Everyone was convinced you were straight."

Armin hit Connie and Sasha. "Stop antagonizing Jean! You are acting like 5 year olds! Drink your coffee already!"

"Yes, yes, Mother" Sasha laughed, drinking her coffee

Connie smirked, tossing an arm over Armin's shoulder "So, Armin… How are things with Annie?"

"I want to know all the dirty little details!" Sasha declared

Armin fidgeted under Connie's hold. "So, did Eren and Mikasa already come in?"

"Yeah, they had to leave early for some tests." Jean responded

"Don't change the subject!" Connie frowned, "Come now, how are things in Paradise?"

"Just fine." Armin stated, glancing at the door "Look, there's Marco."

"Hey guys." Marco grinned. "The usual please"

"Marco~ Did you see the sign?" Sasha asked

"Yeah?" Marco blinked "What about it?"

"Oh nothing. Just that your best friend is super desperate." Connie smirked

"Hey, stop bothering him already." Armin glared

"Yeah it is getting really old real fast." Jean frowned. "Here Marco."

"Thanks." Marco grinned, as the others started fighting. Taking advantage of Jean being distracted, he wrote his number on a small slip of paper, placing it in the jar with his tip. He knew that Jean would have to count the tips, and he just so happened to have changed his number. He has wanted to do this forever, but was always to shy to ask Jean out directly.

This would be the start of a long lasting, beautiful romantic relationship.

* * *

I wrote this two months ago on a whim. It was for a Tumblr challenge. Don't kill me. There was a pic with it, but i can't find it. :V


End file.
